


Playing with Red

by Gemini_bmc



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bondage, Drugged Sex, F/M, Jason Todd - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_bmc/pseuds/Gemini_bmc
Summary: Prompt #1355"If you want me," the hero panted, "come and get me."The villian paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin."Want you in which way,darling? Don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed."
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Playing with Red

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple drinks the other night and wrote a short story. I was inspired by one of my favorite writers bc they had a drunk post a while back (@psychovigilantewrites)  
> I decided not to do any editing on the story, its just pure Jack Daniel's fueled fun 😆  
> Story is based off a writing prompt I found on Pinterest. 
> 
> Well, enjoy 🙈

"If you want me " you panted leaning against the grimey wall of the building "come and get me "

A dark figure stood in the shadows across from you. You heard a breathy almost mechanical chuckle.  
As the figure moved forward the moonlight illuminating the red helmet, you tried to staighten up and look as tough as you could. 

Red Hood walked right up to you, trapping you against the wall. One hand on the wall by your head the other under your chin.  
"Want you in which way sweetheart? Don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed"

"What?... what are you talking about. Don't be stupid?!" Your eyes are wide as you stare up at the red helmet. 

"Don't act like you haven't noticed" he said moving his gloved hand to touch a strand of your loose hair. "There's a spark between us"

"The only sparks between us are going to be the ones from my taser!" You say jerking your head away from his touch. 

He sighs "Fine then, I guess it's for me to decide". You feel a sharp pain in your neck and everything goes dark. 

You grimace and blink your eyes trying to fight off the groginess.  
' what happened to me?.... where am I? ' you wonder looking around the room.

You try to stand, that's when you notice, you're tied down to a chair. 

"What the hell?..." you struggle against the restraint. 

"So you're awake? " you hear a voice behind you. You try turning your head to see, but can't find the figure. 

"Who are you? Where am I?!" you demand. 

"Im hurt. Don't you recognize me baby?" A figure says as they walk into your line of sight and lean against a desk. 

You study your captor more closely.  
"You?!" 

With his arms crossed over his chest and a domino mask on his face, stands your enemy, the Red Hood. 

A million thoughts run through your mind. You take a breath to calm yourself. 

"What do you want from me? "

"Just to have a little fun" he answers instantly. 

"Fun?....What kind of fun???" You wonder. 

"I won't hurt you" he says "unless you ask me to " he smiles a crooked smile at that. 

"Let me go" you try. 

"Like I said, not until we've had some fun together" he pushes away from the desk and leans down in front of your face.

You try leaning back, out of his touch but his hand is under your chin making you look up at him. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most luscious looking lips?" You're about to retort when you feel his lips crash against yours. His kiss is hard and fevered. 

You regain your composure. 

"Fuck!" He breaks the kiss quickly. He wipes the back of his hand across his lips "You bit me". You see the red tinting his lower lip.

"Asshole! "

"What the fuck did you just say?" He's in front of you again in an instant, his strong grip yanking your hair painfully , making you look up. 

It hurts. You think your scalp might bleed. 

"Oooow. Jason!"

He releases your hair and squats in front of you.  
"Shit. Are you ok sweetheart? Did I hurt you?" His eyes are big and apprehensive, darting around searching your face.

"It was a little rough" you say. 

"You wanna stop?"

"No" you smile "keep going. But try not to leave bruises, kay."

"Alright" he says standing up.  
You see the change in his eyes, he's back in character. 

He grabs your hair again, you notice this time he's a little more gentle. 

"When you address me, you call me Sir or master, got it" he gives your head a little shake. 

"Y-yes Sir!" 

"Good girl" he praises you and strokes your head like you're a good pet.

"The only way you're getting out of here tonight is to fully satisfy me" you squeeze your thighs together and swallow the lump in your throat. 

Jason pulls out one of his batarangs and cuts open the front of your spandex suit, revealing your cleavage and red lace bra.

"My favorite color" he smiles and runs a finger along the edge of the lace. "It's almost like you wore it just for me" he chuckles. He knows you did. 

Red lace drives Jason crazy. 

He continues cutting open your costume, he's reached your navel.  
"I wonder what's in here" he says looking up into your eyes as he rips the fabric open with his hands. 

The top of your red lace panties are exposed.  
"Mm-mmm, so pretty" Jason says kissing the red fabric. 

You close your eyes, enjoying the the moment. 

Jason rips the fabric open more, you feel cool air at your center, you know he's he's fully exposed you now.

You hear him suck air between his teeth, so you look down to see his expression. 

He looks up at you then kisses you. You part your lips when his tongue seeks entrance. Jason cuts the kiss short.

"Fuck babygirl. You wear this specially for me too?" He says running his finger along your exposed lips.

You knew crotchless underwear would really get to him. You smile at your small victory. 

"I'm not waiting" he says. 

"What are you-" but you're cut short when Jason's face is between your thighs and his tongue dives into your wet folds.

"AH! Jason"

You throw your head back and squeeze your eyes closed as your body tries to lift off the chair, pulling against the restraints.

Jason puts his hands on both your thighs and pushes you open wider then pulls your hips forward to the edge of the chair. Satisfied with his new amount of exposure to you his tongue dances inside your core while his thumb applies pressure to your clit.

You bit your lip, trying not say anything and ruin the flow of things.  
Instead you moan. 

Jason stops briefly to switch tactics. His tongue slowly drags up through your slit. He flicks the tip of his tongue over your sensitive clit making your body jerk every time. 

You look down and your eyes meet. His eyes are bright blue and have that mischievous sparkle in them. He's planning something, but you're not sure if you'll be able to handle it. You bite your lip. 

It was a mistake. 

Jason seals his lips over your sensitive bundle of nerves and sucks. His tongue circling you, his teeth occasionally grazing against you all while his lips are sucking your sensitive flesh, is too much.

You feel the bite of the ropes against your skin as you pull against them. 

"Aah, Jay...im gunna...mm-mmm..."

Jason increases the pressure. 

"...fuuuck...JASON! "

Your body is flooded with a white hot feeling as waves of ecstasy wash over you. Your chest heaves as you try to control your breathing. Your heart is still racing when Jason's finger enters you slowly. 

"You're so wet baby" he says kissing your thigh. 

"Nooo...." you breath out "too much" but he doesn't hear you. 

His finger starts a slow steady rythm of pumping in and out of you.

You feel overstimulated.  
"Jay..." you try getting his attention but it's no good, he's too focused. 

Then you remember. 

"Andromeda" you say weakly. 

Jason stops his movements and pulls his hands away from you. 

"Sweetheart?" He questions, looking to you for what he should do next. 

"Andromeda..." you repeat more firmly. 

"Are you ok?" He asks his voice full of concern as he unites you. 

The ropes fall to floor.

"Fine" you say "Just a little over stimulated"

"Sorry..." he laughs. 

"No you're not" you laugh. 

"Ok. Not really" he says lifting you off the chair. He sits and cradles you in his arms. 

"So? How was it" he asks. 

"Mmmm. Sooo good" you slur burying your face in his chest. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah" you say sleepily. Then you remember "Although " you sit up quickly. 

"Did you really have to drug me?! You know I could have just pretended to be knocked out!" 

"I thought it would be fun, more authentic" 

"God Jason...."

"Sorry sweetheart" he says leaning forward and kissing the little sore spot on your neck. 

"Promise, you can drug me when it's your turn" he says with a goofy smile.

You shake your head and laugh.  
"You're too much" you say kissing him.


End file.
